Disruptive
by hazellevesque10
Summary: Thalico and others, With a few Disruptions and discover the relationship . Between Thalia and Nico and how they get together .So please read and ENJOY!
1. Linkin park and A sweet kiss

**OkItA/N:THIS IS A THALICO STORY OKAY,SO PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**Nico pov**

I can't get her out of my head ,just her electric blue eyes and her black punk style hair and her love for black and Music. She is Perfect ,why would she like me of all the Gods sake I am a son of Dam Hades,Ugh. Why do I even think about it 's not like she will love me back.

Why .Am.I .In . . Freaking .Grace.

So I am sitting on the steps of my cabin with my head phones on and looking at the Zues cabin .I was listening to a Linkin Park song Papercut,humming along to the beat of the song and thinking about the way her Blue electric eyes that Bore in to you.

Then my ear bud got ripped out my ear and it wasn't a soft little Tug it was a big rip out of my ear it kind of Stung. I was a little upset cause No one ever messes my music up and I was thinking about her . I said " Why in the Name of Zues would you do that !" Then I looked over to see Her Thalia ,she responded and said "Jeez ,I wanted to listen" She just smiled and put the ear bud in her ear,and stared at her in shock.

"Thalia ,you like Linkin Park" and she just said "I don't like Linkin Park "I gasped and then she said " ...I LOVE LINKIN PARK" I sighed and relief and said "Whew , I was about to say ". I then saw the next song "I hate everything about you" By Three Days Grace

Surprised ,she knew all the words and she saw my astonished face and then said " Yes I love Three Days Grace , and you wanna get something to eat" .I said "Sure ,wanna get Perce and Annabeth"

"Sure that would be cool "I saw a bit of relief fulfill her angelic face ,then I had to look at her eyes and stare she seemed to be doing the same thing .Cause the next thing we knew was that we were locked into each others eyes.

Then it was Electric blue against Dark brown black eyes,then there faces inches that they were breathing the same air and their breaths wrapped around each other.

Soon that gap became a Millimeter and the gap closed. It was like Fireworks in my mouth and ger breath tasted and smelled fresh pepper mint gum. She was kissing back so , I guess it was a good thing . I pulled away and grabbed her hand and pulled her into my cabin I shared with Hazel.

But , Hazel wasn't in here I hope not at least ? I gulped and turned Ruby red and "Sorry Thals ,I didn't mean to you know ... kiss you and I under stand if you Ha-"I was silenced by a sweet kiss a short ,sweet and simple kiss .It shut me the Hades up although.

Thalia broke it and said "Nico Shut up and listen ..ok" . I nodded and let her continue "Nico you know how long I waited for you to do that "

I shook my head and guessed " 1 year .. that is how long u have loved you " She said " I told you to Shut up and you guessed right , and I just wanted to .. Wait you loved me for .. a year". I blushed and said "Did I say that out loud " she smiled and said " Yes you did and ...I am ..glad you did "

I kissed her a said " I love you " she smiled and murmured against my lips " I love you too" I smiled then I heard a aww and I got startled. My hands were wrapped around her slim waist and her hand was around my neck the other round my stomach.

I turned around to see Hazel who just came out the bathroom and just took a bath because her hair was dripping water and she had a towel her hand." How much did you hear Haze" I asked red and slightly Embarrassed. She laughed and said " From the part to when Thalia Shut you up with a kiss till now "

"FINALLY, you guys have liked each other a year to figure it out not as bad as Percabeth ..but I am happy for you .I have a new sister in law" yelped Hazel .Thalia turned from strawberry to Beet cherry red. I laughed her Embarrassed face and she slapped me .

OWW!" I yelled she smirked and so did Hazel"Well that is what you get for laughing at me ".Thalia turned to Hazel and said "We aren't even official Haze and you didn't see that " Hazel laughed. " I didn"t see any thing your secret is safe with me and now I have to go meet up with Frank ,see you later"

Once the door closed and Hazel was out to find Frank I locked the door and turned back to my new girlfriend . she smirked and said"Shall we resume "I smiled and started to kiss her then said "Like this"in a fake British accent.

She smirked and said " Why yes" in a fairly British all of a sudden they heard a Oh My Gods from the window to see standing there ...

* * *

A/N:SORRY FOR CLIFFHANGER ...READ MY OTHER STORY THANKS FOR READING IT REVIEWS MEANS NEXT CHAP!


	2. Paint and Make out sessions

**IfTA/N: THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER S,ENJOY !**

* * *

Jason Pov:

Me and Percy were staring at the window where my sister and Nico were making out . Me and Percy both let out a "Oh My Gods". They both stared us with shock filled faces and we stared at them back .

Their faces redder than Taylor Swift lipstick,and it was not a light shade of red . Percy started cracking up and then I and begin to laugh as well. Thalia glared and said "I'm going to kill you for not closing the window and Jason and Percy you should run" Me

and Percy stopped laughing and Nico started to laugh ,then shut when Thalia glared at him.

We both backed away slowly and when we were far enough away from Nico 's Cabin ,we busted out laughing Percy then said "That was hilarious,their faces ."Until I heard 2 people come and they were Annabeth and Piper who asked "What was hilarious...Imagine it is Thalico"

I stared at them and said "You guess correctly ...we just saw them making out when we went to ask Nico some thing".Piper jumped up and said "Yayyyy "we all stared at her and she said "Sorry inner Aphrodite out ".We all busted out laughing until another familiar voice was heard.

Thalia came and pointed her navy blue nail polished at me and Percy and said "Number 1 and Number 2 come with me " .I gulped and of course the girls become the superwoMEN and Piper says "Thals calm down ,why don't go and you have another make out session"teasing her.

Thalia blushed then said to Percy and Me"You Told them ,why!",oh thank the gods cause Annabeth came to save my soon to be electrocuted behind ."Thalia the window was wide open and you guys had your hands on each other and mouths locking we saw it and we followed the boys"

She turned real Crimson and said "Well then... I guess the secrets out I like Nico".We all started laughing and I said " Sis everyone knows that you guys like each other ...I mean everyone "."Really was it Percabeth bad or normal bad"she responded turning if possible redder than said "In the middle you guys talked and laughed and hung out with each other and give googly eyes and you didn't that he was looking at you when you were not looking at him blah blah"

She turned the shade of red that Wonder Woman wears and I say to tease her "So where is your Nico your BOYFRIEND"emphasized the Boyfreind . "HE ISN'T MY BOYFREIND aleastnotyet"she said murmuring so quiet the last part it was barely laughed with me and I said "At least not Yet"well who could have have know she turn a darker shade of red.

I then said "Where are Percy and Annabeth "I turned around to see Percy and her having a make out session which is very very disturbing .Thalia made fake Gagging noises which broke them apart and Percy said "Hey ,you and Nico were sucking each others faces off so stop it even Jiper isn't gagging."

Pipers says "It is love and that was disturbing so I don't really enjoy it I just said "I am just used to it ". Then Annabeth "How come You and Piper don't make out " Piper blushed I smiled and said "Who aaid we don't make out , we do it but not in public like you".Piper smacked my arm real hard and I said "Ouch " and she responded"thatis what you get"

Thalia ,Percy and Annabeth started laughing at our antics and I rubbed my arm which really stung from her we heard Nico's voice "Thalia did you find them yet, you left me strand-"he saw us and stopped talking . He said "Hi Piper , Annabeth ,Jason and Percy Bye now"

Piper grabbed his arm and said " No your not , now that you and Thalia are a couple and you need to learn to close windows."He blushed and glared at thalia ,Percy and Me "Well the Secret is out ...I guess". Annabeth then said "It was never a secret and everyone knew you liked each other"

Not to realize a sneeze from above us to see Travis and Conner stoll with a video camera recording us and I looked and told them to look up . Thalia bellowed "Stolls I am GOING TO KILL YOU ,YOU BETTER GET OUT OF THE TREE CUASE I WILL ZAP YOU OFF THE TREE! ".

Then Thunder rumbled throughout the sky they literally leaped out of the tree it was hilarious then they ran with Thalia on their tails . We all fell to the floor from laughter , cause soon the guys blond hair was sticking up like they wet their hands and stuck them in a outlet .

Thalia came up smiling and pulled the camera up and looked through the pictures and said "NICO OMGODS THEY SAW TOO"showing him the picture of them making out . He turned Crimson and said "The stolls are meet the actual death ,now ". We all smiled and then I told "They are going in to the Zues cabin wait that is My Cabin "

Me and Thalia ran to our cabin to get converted in white and gold paint and it does not taste very good.I screamed "STOLLS , WHAT THE HADES I AM GONNA KILL YOU!".I walked out and they all laughed at me and Thalia who glared and they all shut up. I saw the stolls behind a bush I pointed and me and Thalia ran to them so they could actually meet death. I was dripping in Paint and the Stolls in the infirmary , I saw Piper but she didn't see me and I hugged her from behind her reflex reacted flipped me over.

"Owww"I groaned and she looked ans saw me "I am so Sorry Sparky , are you okay "she helped me up and I nodded and me and her walked to my cabin . When I opened the door I saw what was horrible my sister and Nico making out while Piper was doing a happy dance.


	3. Kisses and No Shirts

A/N:HEY** GUYS BIANCA HERE, SO THIS IS CHAPTER NUMBER THREE OF MY THALICO STORY SO ENJOY PLEASE THANK YOU !**

** Pipers pov**

* * *

I was so happy I was jumping and squealing , I was doing a happy dance and that is not like me at all. You want to know why welI ... because thalico was making out in front of me , which was disturbing but beautiful at the same time. I looked at Jason and I stopped jumping and started to laugh he looked like a deer in head lights and he was dead frozen. I guess my laughing disturbed the kissing couple cause they were staring at me and I took me phone out ( leo made them and they are monster signal proof ) and took of picture of Jason . Then I looked at thalico and said " well fix it .. you caused it with your lip locking " they both turned red , I laughed at them and turned around and snapped my hands in front of his face.

He stood frozen I huffed and said " well let me show you what you guys looked like Thalia andNico"

I put my mouth to Jason's mouth and as soon as my lips met his he started to kiss back . I stopped and turned to look at Thalia and Nico who were kissing again " ugh come on guys it is starting to get gross " they turned to me and blushed . "sorry bro .. and good job piper you got him to not stay frozen" Thalia said and I said "I have my ways " she laughed.

The boys looked at us awkwardly then we looked at them but Jason had to say something " Really though nico why in here .." he blushed and said " only cause frank and hazel are making out in the hades cabin."I smirked and i looked to them " well how about we bombard their parade then " Nico looked at us and said " shall we then ". We marched to Nico's cabin and walked through the door and saw Hazel and Frankkissing each other . I said " well love birds care to go bombard the posideon cabin" They looked at us surprised and we laughed at thier faces.

"what are you talking about piper and ewwww Thalia and Nico, why are you kissing and making googly eyes at each other " frank exclaimed. I turned to see Thalia and Nico making googly eyes to each other. I smiled and graoned and looked at Thalia and nico and I said"you guys are gonna be worse than percabeth and that is bad " .They snapped back to attention redder than strawberry and they said " sorry you guys " . I looked at Thalia and said " come here I am separating you two".

I took her hand and we went out the door frist and I Jason took Nico out the door last and we went to the posideon cabin. I breathed and said " shield your eyes cause this might be them making out session so prepare , if you choose to throw up instead well then that is your fault." they all covered their eyes and I opened the posideon cabin door.

I looked at them to see them kissing and Nico gagged and I said " well ,I told you to cover your eyes it been much worse " I said shivering . Percy and Annabeth broke apart and redder than strawberries would be jealous., they ahemed . i looked at them and said " well let us go to the beach people girls in the zues cabin and boys in the posideon ". they nodded and we all went to pick up our bathing suits.

All the girls went to the Zues cabin after wards , to put on our bathings suits and we all put on over clothes and headed to the cabin porch to wait for the boys. They all came out but none of them wearing shirts I looked at hazel and we face palmed. I looked at Thalia and annabeth who were nearly drooling . My eyes almost popped out my head when I saw Jason who had a glorious 8 pack a 10 pack building in. I saw his ripped muscle and his blond hair in the wind and he looked like the beautiful models but looked ...HOT!

Then I saw Percy and I understood why annabeth was drooling , his 8 pack on his nice muscled figure , and his sea green eyes with a playful tint in them and his muscles were worth melting for they all looked ... whats the word .. oh yeah ...HOT!. I looked at Hazel and her eyes were wide and she was fanning her face.I saw Frank and saw his body with a nice 8-pack and OmGods his muscles popping on his broad shoulders and big buff arms.I looked to Thalia she looked about ready to phaint and was wide eyed!

I looked to Nico and ...Holy Hera , who knew he had such Muslces his 8-pack and his arms with nice biceps, and I noticed they found us and started to walk towards us. I saw Jason and went wide eyed and he said "like what you see Beauty Queen" I smirked and said "In your dreams Sparky" . I kissed his cheek and turned and I groaned.

Hazel smirked and said or should I say screamed"NICO DI 'ANGLO AND THALIA ...GRACE STOP KISSING"they jumped apart."Finally , well at least I have a new sister"hazel said Nico and Thalia both turned Crimson. I said "Can we go to the beach now and please I am begging you people NO MORE KISSING"putting charmspeak into my last words .

I smirked and said "Now on to beach we go" , when we got there I took off my sun dress to reveal my sky blue bikini and I literally saw Jason's eyes leap out of his head . I saw Thalia and Nico...

* * *

I**A/N:LOL CLIFF HANGER NEXT POV IS NICO AND WHO EVER READ AND COMMENTS **

**"Great story"will get a shout out. So see you next time Please REVIEW !**


End file.
